


Drunk

by Winglame



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bottom Everett, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: 有看黑玫那篇，才可能看懂這個。我搞的雙渣化設定。





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> 有看黑玫那篇，才可能看懂這個。  
> 我搞的雙渣化設定。

Everett獨自坐在病房外的塑料椅上，眼神空洞的注視著病房裡，他的頭又破了，再次的。但他卻拒絕了醫護人員的照料，只拿了一個冰袋往自己的腦殼上貼。他沒有多餘的心力去在乎那些傷痛，一心一意地為病房裡的人祈禱。

他不希望自己的傷而耽誤了Nikki的急救，她的左胸不幸中了彈，在被推到急診室後，醫生才發現子彈已經壓迫到了心室。

血液順著他的臉，染紅了他亂糟糟的頭髮和手中的冰袋。

在聽見心跳計發出一聲長嘆後，Everett立馬衝到了病房裡，看到對方全身被那塊象徵搶救失敗的布罩住後，Everett終於忍不住的在公眾場合裡哭了起來。他幾欲崩潰，心碎的滋味重重的擊垮了他的神經，一瞬間的失落感更是讓他差點倒在了地上。

他的女友－Nikki，就這麼離開了他。只因為一個來不及躲過的子彈。

在一旁的護士安慰著Everett，醫生則是放下了手中的電擊器，告訴他節哀。要不是走近他的護士看到他的傷有多嚴重，Everett覺得自己可能也要因為失血過多而離世了。

他的頭部也受到了重挫，只是他沒有想去理會。在看到這副場景後，Everett甚至幻想著要是自己如果能立刻死去能有多好。

病房外的電視剛好播報了某位超英對外公開戀情的消息。

等他被簡單包紮後，他抽出了自己的手機，並看見上頭有將近七封自己未讀的信件，其中四封是未接來電顯示，另外三封則是簡訊。它們都出自一人之手，黑豹國王－T'Challa。

Everett忍著隱隱作痛的傷口，硬生生逼自己讀完這三封的簡訊。它們的內容大同小異，都明確地告訴Everett國王在找他。

眼看就快要到赴約的時間了，Everett只好先拒絕想幫自己換藥的護士的好意，直奔出醫院，試圖攔截半路上的計程車。

他的慌張讓司機心軟的讓人上車，後者卻沒發現對方其實只是準備去參加一個慶功宴。可能是看著Everett頭上那塊包得亂七八糟的紗布，或是對方那雙近似絕望的眼神，司機竟然忘了和他收小費這事。

他花了一些時間才找到國王陛下所在的包廂，他摸上那塊已經滲了血的紗布，希望前者可以忽略掉他的傷口，他不希望有自己以外的人來關心自己，畢竟等到他解釋完一切後，能給他的也只有同情了。

但是幸好，包廂裡頭燈光昏暗，甚至沒人發現他已經進來了，大家甚至都聊成一團，國王就在一旁笑著。Everett默默的坐了會沙發的角落，眼看慶功宴就要結束了，並想若無其事的離開時，已經醉了的T'Challa卻叫住了他。

“Ross。”

Everett愣住了，他拿開握住門把的手，然後回頭與國王對視。

“我有點累了，你今天帶我去你家吧。”

Everett努力從對方臉上找出開玩笑的跡象，T'Challa即使掛著微笑，卻絲毫不像是在玩鬧，而是堅定的看著眼前的金髮探員。Everett睜大了雙眼，目睹倆人的友人立刻笑了出來，他們把這當成了調情，開始吹噓T'Challa是不是還想追求這個金髮的白人，還是在他公開自己的戀情之後。

T'Challa哼了一聲，像是忍住心裡的笑意，他沒有回答，而是真的起身跟一旁的友人說自己真的有些累了，不適合在這裡繼續待下去。他一把握住了Everett的肩，後者的僵硬讓他瞇起了雙眼，便把人帶出了包廂。

包廂外的新鮮空氣讓國王清醒了點，至少讓他不再用這麼大的力氣去抓著對方。Everett真的帶國王走了，只不過不是帶他去自己的家，而是包廂樓上供客人休憩的房間。

“我今天打了電話給你，為什麼不接？”

在Everett把國王安置在床上時，後者開口問道，前者並沒有回覆，或是說沒聽見，他摸著自己頭上的紗布，感覺血滲的更多了。

突然地，他就被T'Challa抓過壓在了床上。

Everett吃痛的叫了出聲，這個動作很可能又讓他的傷口裂開了。“你受傷了。”T'Challa呢喃著，他的手緊抓著Everett的腰，不讓對方能夠掙扎成功。

“你今天沒接我的電話，然後又遲到，剛剛又想離開？”

T'Challa把這些行為像是罪行一樣的質問著對方，他感受身下人的反抗和憤怒。“生氣了？”他說道，隨後將嘴巴貼上了Everett的脖子，他的探員立刻顫抖了起來，彷彿無法習慣鬍子的觸感。

他更是不習慣說話滿是酒味，在四處無人的地方跟自己開的這場笑話。T'Challa雖然是嚴謹低調的一個人，卻很喜歡在附近的人身上找些樂子，上至自己的母后，下至身邊的好友，Everett身為他的好友兼瓦干達的美國負責人，自然就成為了他最愛鬧玩笑的人。

Everett的名字就是一個例子，T'Challa有時會叫他Ross，不是和對方裝作不熟，而是他覺得這念起來跟玫瑰一樣。Everett一開始很抗拒，直到他發現每當國王在向他求某樣東西時，就會叫他玫瑰。

久而久之，Everett也不抗拒T'Challa怎麼樣稱呼他了。

“他們剛才都在說你是因為吃醋才不來，認為我交了女友就忘記舊愛……”

他把鼻子蹭過Everett的後頸，像一隻大貓的粘在後者的身上。Everett被鼻尖冰涼的觸感惹得打了一個哆嗦，他漸漸放棄了掙扎，他其實也清楚自己跟黑豹通常沒有公平對抗這事。

他只是個凡人，而對方卻是擁有神奇力量的黑豹國王。

“T'Challa！你瘋了！”Everett聽不下去對方的胡言亂語，便出聲阻止對方繼續說下去。

國王沒因此停下動作，而是睜大了眼睛看著這位剛才對自己失言的金髮探員，Everett從未罵過他，他給他的一直都是無限的尊敬和崇拜。為此，國王的臉上出現了一抹玩味的微笑，看著這個在自己手中反抗的人。

“你醉了，放開我好嗎？”Everett還在嘗試與人溝通，卻忘了與一個酒醉的人談道理是沒有用的。

“你今天看到我就特別不開心，你到底是怎麼了？”

“我沒有……我只是……”

“只是什麼？”

T'Challa停了下來，但卻看到Everett緊咬著自己的嘴唇，得不到解釋令他越欲發火，他哼了一聲，然後把對方闔上的腳撐開。

“我就想看看他們說的到底是不是真的……”

Everett開始慌張了，因為T'Challa正在扯開他的襯衫和褲子。

“你到底有沒有在吃醋呢？”

被扒了褲子的Everett被翻了身，他的咒罵都被枕頭掩蓋住了，紗布已經攔截不了他的血液了，幾滴腥紅的血就這麼落在了枕頭上。Everett粗喘起來，忽然有東西貼上自己的臀部，更是讓他直呼了一聲靠。

那是T'Challa還未起反應的陰莖，正在用這樣的方式讓自己勃起，反覆磨蹭著Everett的臀縫。身後的東西越來越堅挺，還帶著不可忽視的溫度，燙得Everett幾次差點呻吟出聲。陰莖上頭的粗毛更是刮得他發疼，他覺得自己的屁股可能已經變紅了。

未經前戲的插入，更是讓Everett嚇得意識到對方正在用操女人的方式來對待自己。

他想往前爬，想遠離不給自己任何潤滑的國王，卻被掐住了大腿，硬生生被拖了回來。

Everett是個正常的男性人類，他無法像女人那般一點刺激就能濕了穴口，他需要擴張，需要潤滑，穴口才能變得柔弱，適合被進入。國王的大小也不容小覷，Everett頭上的傷讓他死不成，但深深的認為那傢伙的長度絕對能讓自己上了天堂。

T'Challa還是沒給他任何的前戲，連手指插入都免了，而是用著自己的龜頭開拓Everett乾澀的穴口，他在入口處打轉，淺緩的抽插起來，像是要讓他記住自己龜頭的形狀。

Everett因為被撐開的疼痛搞得無所適從，只能緊抓著一旁的被子，就是不想碰眼前的人，他甚至撇開了頭，不去想正在強迫自己接受侵犯的T'Challa，好讓自己分神。

而他這一下得到的是一次入了半截的抽插。

枕頭依舊掩蓋了他的尖叫，他依舊看不見對方的臉，T'Challa則是將他的手挪開了被子，移到他們兩個交媾的地方，也在提醒著Everett一件難堪的事－他漸漸接受自己的強暴了。

Everett的入口開始變得潮濕，即使甬道裡還是不如國王的意，但代表著前者會變得跟那些女人一樣，小穴是濕滑，容易進入的。Everett恐懼的大叫了起來，他的手被放開了，因為T'Challa已經證明了自己的能耐，他能像對待那些女人一樣，對待自己的玫瑰。

直到進入半截也不成問題後，T'Challa將人翻了身，得到了一雙沾滿眼淚的雙眼，Everett的睫毛也是金色的，那些帶著鹹味的水滴也同樣佔據了他們。T'Challa俯下身，忽略Everett的推桑，將這樣晶瑩的小東西一一吻掉。

那些小東西失控的從Everett眼裡跑出，T'Challa覺得是不是自己進了太深了，對方才承受不住的流出更多的淚水。

他們的交媾處變得潮濕，國王每動一下就會發出嘖嘖水聲，Everett將他咬的太緊，而他又強迫對方吞得更深，放鬆不下的臀部也只能承受著這樣的抽插，Everett也只能一直聽著這些淫穢的聲音。

他的陰莖也起了反應，直挺挺的站立在空氣之中，每被頂弄一次就會跟著搖晃起來，Everett嘗試去幫自己，或是渴求的看著對方，只不過T'Challa也沒有要幫他的意思，而是專注的操著他的屁股，掰開他的手，也不給他能去觸碰的機會。

Everett為此絕望地呻吟，他獨特的鼻音更是讓屁股裡的陰莖變得更大了。

T'Challa被眼前的景象弄得失去了理智，他跟Everett本來就是不同的人種，不同的膚色，現在看到自己的陰莖在對方白嫩的屁股裡抽插肆虐，一直以莊重為傲的國王立馬浮現出想把對方填滿的衝動。

他靠近對方的胸口，用手去撫摸硬得跟石子一樣的的乳頭。不光是體型或是眼神，Everett有時跟女人有些相似，他比同儕來得矮小，更是比黑豹來得瘦弱，但眼神有時卻是溫柔的不可思議，讓人不禁對他的一切感到些許的好奇。

而現在T'Challa更是明白Everett的敏感點也包括了胸部。

等到國王想要玩更刺激的東西時，他便把Everett的屁股挪到自己的大腿上，一下頂入到底，要Everett騎在他的陰莖上。

這一下讓Everett再度崩潰了起來，他甚至丟了他全部的羞恥心和尊嚴，直接在對方的陰莖上狠狠地哭了起來。

“不……我求您了陛下……”Everett開始乞求對方的憐憫了，他捂住自己撐到快炸開的小腹，不清楚是腦袋發熱而產生的錯覺還是什麼，他發覺手上還能傳來陰莖的跳動。

這次進的太深的，Everett把那根粗大的陰莖全吃了進去，太過的刺激讓他翻了白眼，一下子他可能就會在陰莖上暈過去。他的陰莖倒是被硬擠出了幾滴前液，滴落在T'Challa的身上，Everett不願去看，因為在他內心深處甚至認為是自己弄髒了一位國王。

T'Challa沒有將他的乞求聽進，而是自顧自地開始抽插了起來。Everett的前列腺也在比較裡頭的位置，而這樣的姿勢更是完好的撞擊到了那顆凸起的小點。

“不……”

Everett也無法好好說話了，每一下撞擊都沉重的壓在他的腹部上，打碎了他的話語，只能吐出像是尖叫的呻吟，腦袋更是開始出現間接性的空白。他能感覺自己流血了，不光是他的頭，傷口可能裂得比受傷來的大了，他的穴口可能也在承受著撕裂傷的疼痛。

T'Challa也沒有想要安撫他，而是托著他的屁股，直到上頭出現紅色的爪痕。

在最後一次的抽插下，T'Challa頂到了深處，然後選擇在這幽祕的地方釋放出來。他的精液跑到了更深的地方，他緊緊握著Everett脆弱的腰肢，直到精液一滴不剩的進入到甬道裡。

Everett承受不住刺激的昏了過去，他倒在了國王的身上，微微發顫的陰莖也才吐出些微的白濁。

T'Challa填滿了他，前者的眼神卻像是在給一朵玫瑰澆灌的模樣，滿意的抽出自己軟化的陰莖，累得睡在了一旁。

 

“你得為整個皇室著想，Everett。”Okoye說道，她正好來找失蹤了一晚的國王，卻看到了這位美國探員，而在看到對方赤裸的腳來開門時，Okoye痛苦的閉上了眼，隨後便問Everett昨晚到底發生了什麼。

他把一切都告訴了她，包括那場強制性的性愛。

然後他就得到了這一句話。

你要為一個剛公布戀情的國王著想。

“我很抱歉，Ross……”Okoye嘆氣道，誰會預料只失蹤一晚就會發生這樣的事，“但是你真的得保密，然後裝作一切都沒有的按時上班。”

為什麼？

因為對方是瓦干達的希望和主子，而你只是個小探員。

“沒人會發現你們會在這裡，只要你願意保密，也許也沒人知道你被強暴的事，你還是能好好活著的，Everett。”

我就不能離開嗎？

Nikki是死了，但現在活下來的是你。你不能輕易離開。

這是你唯一活下去的選擇。

“所以聽清楚我的話了嗎？你必須為皇族保密，就當我是幫T'Challa拜託你了。”女戰士真誠地看著他那雙藍色的眼睛。

他點了點頭，摸了自己後頸上的頭髮。

 

“我竟然睡在這裡……”

T'Challa醒了，他看著眼前穿著西裝，坐在沙發上的好友。看起來還是那個樣子，正用著擔心的眼神看著自己。他跟他解釋為何他會出現在這，而自己又是怎麼找到他的。

“陛下。”他直起了身，並叫了一下對方的稱呼。

“我是來帶您回去的。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次的豹玫車……  
> 哈子卡西呀


End file.
